Demure
. Demure is a member of The African Team, Team Wild Fang along with Kyoya, Nile and the Masked Bull in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblade is Counter Scorpio 145D. Appearance Demure wears a long red coat that reveals some skin at the neck area. Also, he wears a black band on his neck and a long, circular earrings. He also wears a gold head band that slightly pushes up his Afro. He also wears a scarf with blue and golden colour on its ends. Personality Demure is a not-so-confident Blader, but he has a lot of spirit and is good and helpful to his friends. He is like a living version of Madoka's Computer with extraordinary eye sight. He can read a Bey's performance as if he sees it in slow motion, and use this to his advantage when he is battling alone or with other bladers. Beyblade: Metal Masters Demure first debuts taking part in the Yellow Group Battle royal to qualify for the African representational team for Big Bang Bladers. Demure fails to win the match as Marcus cheats and defeats him. Later on he helps Kyoya and Nile take back their spots in the African Team using his keen eye vision to find Marcus and reveal his beys weakness'. Afterwards, Kyoya decides to make Demure the third member of the African Team. Demure did not battle against Team Chandora though it was Team Wild Fang's first round in the tournament, due to Nile and Kyoya's consecutive victory. During Team Wild Fangs match against Team Gan Gan Galaxy Nile defeated Masamune allowing Team Wild Fang the lead.Then the match between Gingka and Kyoya ends in a tie. Next Demure would team up with the Masked Bull aka Benkei to face Tsubasa Otori and Yu Tendo . Demure and Benkei have the advantage until Tsubasa loses control and causes all of them to spin out except him. Demure would next appear to help stop the launch of Hades City and would team up with Nile and Benkei to defeat Ian and several HD Beybladers. Beyblade: Metal Fury Demure appeared alongside Nile, where he joined the Legendary Bladers to Dunamis' temple. When they were interrupted by Johannes and Bao, Demure along with Nile and Benkei battled them. When Nile was nearlt defeated he and Benkei helped him and using their special moves, the trio won the battle. Battle Record Beyblade Counter Scorpio 145D: Demure's one and only beyblade in both manga and anime. Trivia *In the original Japanese version of Beyblade: Metal Masters , Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion, Demure (Damle in Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion) is female. It is not the first time something like that has happened in a TV show as the Japanese version of 'Airazor' from Transformers Beast Wars is male while his American counterpart is female. *Demure may be the weakest of Team Wild Fang, but has an advantage against others because he knows about a bey by looking at it. *In the Beyblade Offical Handbook of Metal Fusion and Metal Masters, Demure's name is misspelled to Damoure. Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Male